


Welcome Home Wifey!

by Tibbsgirl



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Dianakko Week 2019, F/F, Game Of Love AU, Living Together, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tibbsgirl/pseuds/Tibbsgirl
Summary: Diana arrives home from work eager to see her wife for the first time in weeks. It wasn't the relaxing night she'd hoped for, however. Akko always did have a way of shaking things up.(Game Of Love AU)Or...Dianakko Week Day 4: Moving In/Living Together





	Welcome Home Wifey!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey!! Here is my submission for Dianakko Week Day 4!!!!!!!
> 
> This fic takes place in my Game Of Love universe, about three years in the future. If you haven't read my Game Of Love fic, ignore this note. lol
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!

“Thank you, Timothy.” Diana said tiredly to her driver after he opened the car door for her in front of her tall London apartment building. She stepped out onto the sidewalk before the door was closed behind her. “I’ll see you in the morning?”

“Of course Mrs. Cavendish. Have a lovely evening.” The driver replied with a warm smile. 

After returning the smile, Diana made her way into the building, passing the friendly older doorman before stepping onto the elevator and riding up to the top floor. The elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal the hallway to the most luxurious apartments in the building, reserved for only the most elite in the city. Or rather who had the sickening amount of funds to afford such a place. Being the CEO of Cavendish Medical allowed her both titles in this case. If she was being honest, she couldn’t care any less about where she lived. What mattered was not where she lived, but who she lived with. Anywhere would feel like home to her as long as she could return home to Akko, her wife of three years and the absolute love of her life. Today Diana was even happier than usual to arrive home because she hadn’t seen her wife in two weeks due to the brunette being away with her field hockey team. It wasn’t the longest the two have spent apart, but it didn’t make it any less miserable for the blonde. 

Diana quickly made her down the hallway toward their apartment but slowed when she noticed something leaning up against the door. She squinted as she neared and furrowed her brows in confusion when she finally realized it was one of Akko’s many nerf guns. 

Yes, Diana was indeed married to a large child.

She then noticed a note taped to the door above the toy, the rushed and crooked handwriting making her chuckle softly before she pulled it off the door and read what it said. 

_ Dear Wifey, _

_ Welcome home! _

_ I’m hiding somewhere in the apartment with a nerf gun… _

_ Here is the other one…. _

** _LOSER_ ** ** ** ** _MAKES DINNER TONIGHT!_ **

_ Good luck princess, you’re gonna need it… _

_ XOXO, _

_ Your loving wife who’s going to love watching you make dinner tonight _ ** **

After reading the last line, Diana rolled her eyes so hard they were in danger of rolling right out of her head before letting out a long sigh. She couldn’t help the smile slowly growing on her face as she folded the paper and picked up the toy gun, taking out the magazine to make sure there were actually foam darts inside. 

“You want to play? Let’s play.” She said quietly as she opened the door slowly, first peeking her head in to make sure the coast was clear before fully making her way inside. 

Diana put her bag down and stood still for a long moment, trying to make out any sounds of movement coming from within the apartment but heard absolutely nothing. She turned toward the coat closet next to her, slowly reaching out and turning the doorknob before she swiftly opened it and pointed her gun inside, ready for a barrage of bullets to come flying out at her but the closet was empty. The blonde abandoned the closet and moved slowly into the open living area, her gun at the ready as she stayed close to the walls so she couldn’t be ambushed from behind. She swept the kitchen with no luck, even looking in the tiny cabinets because, knowing Akko, she’d find a way to hide in one of them to gain the element of surprise. She moved to the large living room, moving curtains aside, checking every nook and cranny around the room but Akko was nowhere to be found. Diana’s heart began to race as she peeked around the corner and into the dark hallway, seeing that all the doors were closed and hating the thought that Akko could be waiting just behind any of them ready to pounce. After taking a long deep breath, she started down the hallway slowly, opening the first doors she came to. One led into the bathroom and the other just a linen closet and both lacking the hyper brunette she was searching for.

Diana was becoming increasingly impressed at how long Akko was able to keep quiet, in all honesty it seemed like this might actually be a record for the brunette, however, as she reached out to grab the handle to the door to her office, Diana heard something. It was barely audible, but there was no mistaking the cute little sneeze of her wife that had come from the room behind her, their bedroom to be exact. Diana smirked as she slowly spun around and turned the doorknob to the bedroom and cautiously opened the door, holding her nerf gun up in front of her in case of an ambush as she slowly made her way inside. Luckily for her, the room was fairly simply decorated and was not a prime area for hide and seek, which only left their large walk in closet and the master bath. She stared at the two doors, which were side by side as her mind mulled over which room would hold her wife. The closet had more options for concealment, but is it too obvious? This very choice could decide her fate for the night, either she would be relaxing with a glass of wine or slaving over a hot stove. So which one was it going to be? Suddenly an idea came to mind, and idea she was surprised she hadn’t thought of before now. Maybe she didn’t have to choose a room. 

She could simply get Akko to come to her. 

Diana smiled mischievously as she relaxed the hold on her toy gun and began to chuckle audibly, never taking her eyes off of the two doors. 

“I must say Akko, I’m very impressed at your ability to keep still tonight.” She stated loudly enough for her wife to hear her. “Though it’s a shame, really, I was hoping for a different kind of game when I arrived home,” The blonde said as seductively as possible, “with...some different kind of toys?”

At that last sentence, she heard the rattling of clothes hangers instantly giving away her wife’s location. Diana grinned toothily as she could imagine how Akko had involuntarily trembled at the thought of playing the ‘game’ the blonde was hinting at. Diana pointed the nerf gun at the door to the closet and took a step closer as she continued. 

“How unfortunate, I am in quite the mood tonight.” The blonde feigned disappointment as she took another cautious step forward. “I suppose I can just take care of it myself.” She sighed dramatically, pausing when she heard movement inside the closet and biting her lip to keep herself from laughing. She took another step forward and readied her toy gun before reaching her hand out slowly toward the doorknob. “Though I wouldn’t mind an audience if you’d like to watch.”

It seemed as if that was the last straw as doorknob began to turn. Diana backed away a few steps and pointed her gun where Akko would most likely be standing in the doorway. The door slowly opened until the brunette appeared and took a step out with her own nerf gun down at her side. Akko froze in her tracks, however, when she saw Diana in front of her ready to fire, her eyes growing wide when she realized she had completely underestimated the lengths her wife would go to for a victory.  “Got ya.” Diana said cheekily before letting the first foam bullet fly across the small space, hitting Akko directly in the chest.

“Gah!” Akko brought her hand up to her chest dramatically and looked back at the blonde in shock. “I can’t believe you just tricked me!”

“Aww...poor baby.” Diana jutted out her bottom lip before the mischievous grin returned to her lips and her finger pulled the trigger once more. 

Akko shrieked and attempted to jump out of the way but reacted too slowly, the foam bullet hitting her in the shoulder this time. The brunette ran across the room, shooting a barrage of bullets as she went, two of which hit Diana in the arm as the blonde, too, tried to jump out of the way while a mix of shrieks and laughter left her mouth. Akko ran through the doorway and out into the hall, evading all the bullets flying at her as Diana, who was right on her tail, fired a few more times, two bullets hitting the brunette squared in the back. Akko pointed her gun behind her and blindly fired, the blonde easily dodging the bullets before the brunette vaulted over the couch and used it for cover. She now had a clear view of Diana, who froze and looked around desperately for a place to hide from the many bullets she knew would be coming her way any second. The blonde dove under the Akko’s piano as she felt the sting of two foam bullets strike her back as saw two more bullets fly over her head and hit the sleek black baby grand piano. Diana heard Akko gasp loudly as she hid behind the piano bench. 

“How dare you use my baby to shield you!” The brunette shouted in utter betrayal. 

“I’m a little concerned that you’re more worried about shooting your piano than you are about shooting YOUR WIFE!” The blonde shouted back as she worked to catch her breath, using the piano bench to aim, waiting for Akko to pop up from behind the couch. Luckily she wouldn’t have to wait long as she saw the brunette’s signature ponytail pop up, narrowed crimson eyes appearing soon after. Without hesitation Diana fired twice, hearing a quiet thump as one hit Akko squarely in the forehead. 

“Ow!” The brunette whined after disappearing again behind the couch. 

The room grew silent aside from the two girl’s labored breaths. Diana took out her magazine to see that she only had two bullets left before hearing a soft click come from across the room along with a quiet groan which meant that Akko, too, was low on ammo. The blonde slid out from underneath the piano and walked toward the front of the sofa. 

“How many bullets do you have left my love?” Diana questioned in amusement as she moved forward as silently as possible.

“E-enough.” Akko answered, her voice lacking any sort of confidence.

“Oh?” The blonde replied in amusement before she quickly jumped onto the couch and looked over the edge, seeing Akko’s eyes grow wide in surprise before Diana fired her last two bullets, both successfully hitting the brunette in the shoulder as she struggled to crawl out of the way. 

Akko collapsed onto the ground and rolled onto her back as Diana jumped off of the couch and moved to stand over the brunette victoriously. 

“I win.” The blonde sang happily, smiling down at her defeated wife in amusement.

Diana’s smile disappeared, however, when Akko held up her nerf gun and pointed it directly at her chest and pulled the trigger, the brunette’s last foam bullet hitting her directly in the breast. Diana brought her hand up instantly and held the slightly stinging spot and gasped. 

“Seriously?” The blonde asked before laughing at the proud smirk on Akko’s face. 

The brunette pushed herself off of the ground and stood up, throwing her arms around Diana’s neck and pulling her in until their lips met softly. Akko pulled back and leaned in close to the blonde’s ear and whispered. 

“I’ll kiss it better for you if you’d like.” 

Diana chuckled and pulled away until she could gaze into those beautiful eyes she’d completely lost herself in so long ago.

“I’d like that.” The blonde smiled warmly and leaned into kiss her wife once more but stopped just a hair short. “After you cook me dinner.”

“Dianaaaaa!” Akko whined and threw her head back.

“I didn’t make the rules, love.” Diana chuckled as the brunette adorably pouted.

“Hhhhhhhhh fiiiiiiiiiine.” The brunette pulled away and dragged herself to the kitchen as the blonde looked on in amusement. 

Diana couldn’t help but to be absolutely amazed of how lucky she was to have Akko. How lucky she was that she had someone to fall even more in love with every day. Life with her wife was crazy, and exciting, and more often than not, fairly chaotic, but Diana couldn’t imagine her life any other way. 


End file.
